


You need to sleep

by Fawkespryde



Series: Moments to cherish [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Crik boy needs sleep, Cuddles, Hes been working too hard on ghost commander, Let that man sleep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: Criken has been so busy working to the brink of exhaustion. He keeps forgetting to take care of himself.Luckily Tomato is there to remind him.





	You need to sleep

Tomato walked past the dark living room on his way to the kitchen before doing a double take and going back two steps. He rose a brow at the hunched over form in the dark, the figure being silhouetted by the light coming off the laptop screen. With a sigh, he abandoned his pursuit of caffeine and walked up behind the man sleeping facedown on the keyboard.

There was an open word document that probably had some important details within it but most of it was lost to a sea of ‘Y’s trailing across the screen. The document was over a hundred pages long by this point and Tomato, feeling pity for the unconscious man, lifted him by the shoulders and leaned him off the keyboard.

“Criken?”

Criken didn't even stir at the movement, several cube shapes indented in his face from his not so luxurious nap across the plastic keys. His head rolled slightly as Tomato poked a cheek but he gave no other indications of waking up any time soon.

“Wow, just how long have you been out here?” Tomato murmured mostly to himself than anything and leaned over him to take hold of the mouse. It took a while of scrolling to get back up to the top of the document. “Ghost Commander eh? Your really working yourself to the bone on this one.”

He gazed over at Criken, pale and with dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't shaved in a bit and his hair was sticking up every which way. To be honest, he looked a mess. Not like the man he often portrayed himself as on stream. Tomato brushed a hand over an unruly strand of hair in Criken’s face and flattened it back in place. The man looked like he was working himself to death.

“One of these days you'll learn how to ask for help.” Tomato murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose as he exited the living room. He got just out the doorway when he paused and let out a defeated sigh. Turning back to face Criken, a determined expression overtook his face and he walked back in, already ready to roll up his sleeves and get to work. “Fuck it..”

***

The sound of light snoring was the first thing Criken woke up to. His eyes were still throbbing from the strain of looking at the screen for so long and took a while to adjust before he realized he still couldn't see. Everything was still blurry and a hand to his face revealed why. His glasses were gone.

He let out a small yawn and was surprised when he felt something slide down from his shoulders. He grasped the item in between both hands and after a moments contemplation, identified the item as a blanket of some sort. No. His fingers touched something metal that jingled against the teeth of a zipper. It was a sweater. He pulled it back up onto his shoulders and slipped his arms into the sleeves, sitting up as he did so.

Looking around the dark blurry room didn't help so Criken had to explore with his sense of touch. He felt in front of him and identified the top of living room table, following the flat surface till his fingers traced over the closed laptop and finally stopping on a folded pair of glasses. Criken retrieved them quickly and slipped them back onto his face. The room came back into focus but not in a way he had expected.

His vision felt more warped than usual and the glasses felt more of a hindrance than a help. He glanced about from where he was curled up and his eyes fell on the reason why. Another innocent pair of glasses seated next to the ones he grabbed. He didn't own two pairs so that meant-

He looked to his right to confirm his suspicions. Tomato was laid out on the couch right next to his chair. One arm was resting over his face and his legs were crossed at the ankle, his breathe coming out in small snores. He wasn’t wearing his sweater which explained who's he was currently wearing.

Criken switched Tomato’s glasses out for his own pair and felt the relief of his eyes not having to strain anymore. He looked down at Tomato and smiled, fingers burying into the sleeves of the sweater. It was a warm comfort against the nip in the air. Despite putting on an stubborn act most of the time, Tomato really did care about him.

He sat up and uncurled his legs, shivering as they touched the cool wood floors. Grabbing the edge of the table, Criken wheeled himself back over to sit in front of the laptop. He was just in the middle of powering it back on when he heard shuffling behind him and a discontent grumble.

“Ugh...”

He spun in his seat to face the other man who was slowly sitting up on the couch. Tomato’s long legs were lounged out in front of him and he was rolling his shoulders, dark eyes squinting as he sought out his glasses.

Criken extended his hand towards him and offered them to man, making granny hands like a blind man. “Morning Tamto.”

Tomato adjusted the glasses on his face with a thumb and forefinger and blinked blearily for a few seconds. He watched as the laptop lit up with the login screen and frowned at Criken who had turned away from him again to begin typing.

“Yeah, morning to you as well.” Tomato grumbled while he stood up and stretched, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet as he did so. He walked over and with dexterity unfitting of a man who just woke up, snatched the laptop away from Criken and closed the lid with a quiet click.

“H-hey..” Criken stumbled forward and slapped his hands on the table seconds too late to rescue the device. He looked over at Tomato who was holding it one handed and waving it in his direction. “I need that. C’mon!”

“No, you need breakfast and maybe a shave.” Tomato ran a thumb under his chin to indicate what he meant. He watched as Criken copied the motion and saw shame flash across his face as he realized how bad his stubble had gotten.

Criken looked up pleadingly from his chair and made a grabbing motion towards Tomato as if expecting the man to give it back without a fight. If living with Tomato taught him anything, it was that nothing happened around the two of them without some sort of fight. “You don't understand. I need to get this done before Friday.”

“No, I don't think you understand.” Tomato mimicked his tired tone before narrowing his eyes at him and shaking his head. “There's no need for you to be up at four am working on Ghost Commander when Friday is four days away.”

“I need.. to finish my.. my pitch.” Criken managed, a headache starting to coming on. He lifted a hand to his head and felt the heat at his brow. Was Tomato right? Was he getting sick? He didn't feel sick.

“You need to be able to finish a coherent sentence is what you need.”

Criken frowned and cleared his throat, trying to look more imposing. A near impossible task especially from how pale he was. “If I don't get the sponsors, the show won't continue.” He made another mad grab for the laptop but his lunge was intercepted with a long arm around his waist. That arm pulled him into a warm chest.

“If you don't relax, your going to work yourself into the grave.” Tomato grumbled, arm coiling tighter around the struggling man. He lifted his other hand up and set the laptop safely on top of the refrigerator before going back to grappling Criken but now with both arms free. “Look, if it makes you feel any better. I already took care of it for you.”

Criken stopped squirming for a moment and looked up at Tomato with a flash of panic and curiosity. “What do you mean, you took care of it?”

“Your document was already over thirty pages, not including all the notes that you took from stream chat. Seriously, it's all good. Aside from the fact that the spelling got worst the more tired you got, it's all good. Nothing that spellcheck couldn't fix.” Tomato decided to keep the fact that he had to erase pages filled with the letter Y because he fell asleep on the keyboard to himself.

Criken paused for a moment and thought about what he said, knowing that Tomato would just tense up and keep a grip on him if he tried to pull away again. He had to shift gears and try a different tactic to get Tomato to listen to him. “Okay, okay… If I shave, will you let me have the laptop back?”

“Hmm…” Tomato eyed him with a critical look, mind going over the bargain. He was quiet for a moment before agreeing with a nod and a loosening grip. “Alright.”

“After I shave, I need to get back to work though.” Criken pointed out quite literally, prodding him in the chest as he pulled away. The expression he received was one that he didn't like and he huffed. “I mean it!”

Tomato’s small smile widened. “I hear you. You'll get your laptop when your finished shaving. Promise.”

Criken stomped away as loud as he could down the hall and into the bathroom. He wasn't gone long and returned with a towel hanging around his neck, wiping away the excess shaving cream away with one end. He paused at the living room entrance and looked in to see his laptop sitting innocently on the table and Tomato whistling as he cooked something in the kitchen.

Tomato was just flipping the last of the eggs onto the toast when he heard an indignant yelp in the other room. He smirked knowing what was coming next.

“YOU CHANGED MY PASSWORD?!” Criken’s voice was higher pitched and the sound of frantic typing was getting louder.

“I promised you I'd give you your laptop back.” Tomato called back, opening the fridge to grab the ketchup. He squirted a bit on the plate, replaced the bottle in the fridge and kicked the door closed with his heel. “I'd didn't say anything about the password.”

He walked back into the room to see a cranky but freshly shaved Criken sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest. He watched as he eyed the food but refused to acknowledge it but saying anything.

Tomato sat next to him and moved the laptop onto the table, setting the plate on his lap in its stead. He held up the fork in indication to the eggs and hash browns laid out before him. “Fine, how about this. If you eat up I'll give you the laptop password.”

“Really…. And let me guess, I'll have to have a shower to get access to my word document next?” Criken snided but took the fork anyways and stabbed at the egg till the yolk was running over the toast.

“Don't be ridiculous.” Tomato waited till he took a bite before continuing. “A shower will get you the wifi password though.”

Criken made an argue noise with his mouthful and Tomato turned his nose up in a offense. “Lovely..”

“I can't believe you did all this just to get me to stop working.” Criken rolled his eyes and stabbed another bit of hash brown with his fork, dipping it in ketchup. He was trying to look annoying but his expression was one of acceptance.

Tomato lifted his coffee to his lips and smirked at the other man, eating a bit fast now and leaned into his side. If Criken had more healthy work habits, he wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of changing all the passwords in the house. In a way though, it was more fun. “You should see what I have planned in the future to keep you from streaming for so long.”

“Tomato!”

***

**Author's Note:**

> I do so love these moments we share together. <3


End file.
